


Jules and Roses

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background Alyanette, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Meetings, Julerose - Freeform, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Julerose June 2k17Ch. 1: Juleka and Rose Meet





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if my portrayal of trans!Rose is wrong in any of the fics I post for this month. I don't want to offend anybody, and will fix my mistakes should I make any.

When Juleka was just a little girl, she got lost in the park. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, and as she took in the sights, she wandered from her parents. It was only when she turned to point something out to her father that she realized she was alone.

Suddenly, the little park stretched into a place too large for her to be alone. She wasn't big enough to fill the space herself, and it didn't help that she curled into a ball on the nearest park bench. Her maman always told her to stay where she was if she got lost, and she took it to heart as she started to get upset.

She buried her face in her knees, which were hugged close to her chest. She only looked up in surprise when she felt the bench shake as someone else climbed onto it. Through her long strands of hair, she saw a bright and bubbly girl smiling at her.

"Hi! I'm Rose! I saw you sittin' here alone and I wanted to know if you were okay but it looks like you are but I just wanted to make sure because you looked alonely," she said in one large rush. She took a deep breath and started again, "I'm okay and my Mamans are over at a new bakery to get some lunch for us, and I can share mine with you if you wanted!"

It took several minutes of rambling for Rose to realize Juleka wasn't responding, only staring. Her smile faltered just a bit. "Where's your parents?"

Finally given enough time to respond, Juleka murmured, "I lost 'em."

Rose gasped at that. She flew to her feet, and was surprisingly still tiny, although the manic energy that surrounded her made her seem bigger. "How do they look?"

Juleka shrugged hopelessly. She wasn't that great at describing people. "I guess Maman looks like me but tall. Papa has a smile that makes things okay."

"Okay! Don't worry, we'll find them!" Rose grabbed onto Juleka's hand and tugged until she stood up too. Squeezing her hand tight, Rose exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Even with Juleka's protests, the two ended up walking around the park, and while they initially searched for Juleka's parents, they ended up chasing butterflies and giggling. Rose's laughter became even sweeter when the other girl joined in.

"So," Rose said through her giggles, "You didn't gimme your name!"

"Oh... It's Juleka, but, um... Maman calls me Jules," she replied, cheeks flushed pink as her laughter teetered out.

"That's _so_ pretty," Rose sighed. "Just like you! You're like a princess. I wish I could be a princess like you." She made a face. "A boy at school says boys can't be princesses, though. But I want to be a girl!"

"Then you are one! A girl and a princess!" Juleka blurted out. Her new friend beamed at her, and they continued to play until Rose paused, staring at a couple not so far from them.

"Hey, is that your parents?" she asked, pointing to them.

"Y-yes!" Unaware of her hand still holding onto Rose's, Juleka walked over to her parents. "Maman, Papa!" As soon as the names flew from her lips, her parents turned, relief clear on their faces and they moved to embrace her.

"Oh, Jules, Jules, Jules," her mother murmured. "You can't just walk away like that, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Maman."

"It's okay, it's- Oh. Who's your little friend?"

Juleka looked over at Rose, who was waving enthusiastically. "That's my princess, Rose!"

"I see. And where is Princess Rose's Maman or Papa?"

No sooner did the words leave her mouth that two more voices came up, both calling for Rose.

"Maman, Maman!" she shouted in greeting to both of her mothers. "This is Jules and she's a princess!"

Her parents fretted over her until they were content that she was okay and then proceeded to talk with Juleka's parents. While the adults talked, the two young girls continued their play until it was time they parted ways.

Juleka was sad by this, afraid she wouldn't be seeing Rose again, but the week after, when school started again, she heard a familiar, "Jules!" and was soon hugging a friend she could tell would be her best friend for a long time.


	2. Style Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose accidentally goes to class in Juleka’s clothes, and people misunderstand.

When Rose walked into class just a tad late, she hadn't expected the snickers from her friends. She ran a hand through her hair and moved to her seat, leaning over to whisper to Marinette.

"Why's everyone acting so weird?" she asked, confusion clear on her face.

Marinette smiled at her, but at least she wasn't laughing. And even if she were, Rose wouldn't have minded; Marinette was probably her best friend next to Juleka and Nino, and she'd never act maliciously towards her.

"Might wanna just... look at your outfit for a sec," she answered, humor and adoration in her voice.

Rose did so, and she gasped, bouncing right up from her seat. In her hurried rush to get to university on time, she'd just thrown on the first articles of clothing from the floor that she touched. She hadn't had time to do her makeup or get breakfast, and she was lucky to have even gotten to class before their teacher had.

 _It didn't help_ , Rose thought, _that Jules kept pulling me back to bed._ She sighed and sat back down, ignoring the new round of laughter that had sprouted up from her friends and classmates. Propping her chin up on her hand, and with pink cheeks, she mumbled, "Not my fault Jules' clothes are comfy enough that I didn't notice."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better," Marinette said, "I'm definitely wearing Alya's clothes right now."

Rose stared. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Why isn't anyone laughing at you over it?"

"'Cause I own it, babe. I have absolutely zero shame, and they know it. I'm no fun to tease over this kinda stuff."

"That's not fair! I wish I could be as nonchalant about it as you, but I'm just..." Her sentence trailed off, and she looked down.

Marinette's expression turned understanding. "It's okay, Rose. You guys are going at your own pace with this stuff. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it's been _years_ and-"

"And that is perfectly fine. You both love each other, and that's all that really matters here. Screw anyone that doesn't understand," she said loudly, gesturing to the students behind them, some of which were still laughing. That made them quiet. "Just keep doing what makes you guys happy, yeah?" She grabbed Rose's hands in her on and squeezed.

Rose gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Mari, you're the best."

"You are too."

When the teacher arrived, everything calmed down, and she was able to sort out her thoughts. Marinette was right. Peer pressure had always been an issue for Rose, but it was with the help and reminders her closer friends gave her that kept her from falling to it.

As class came to an end, Rose packed her things up and chatted with Marinette while she did the same.

"You know, Juju's colors do look really nice on you. I could design you some stuff if you ever wanted."

"That'd be amazing, but how about we hold off on that until the semester ends," Rose said with a teasing lilt in her voice. "I can't possibly contribute to the workload you claim is killing you."

"Rose, a mountain of fabric very nearly collapsed on me two days ago, I am so serious right now."

"Well, maybe if you cleaned..."

"And ruin my organizational system? No thank you."

Scoffing, Rose shoved her shoulder gently. "Organization? You? Mari, you don't _have_ a system."

"Um, exactly," she snorted. "Anyways, my lack or organization aside, I'm meeting Als for lunch, so I gotta go. Text you later?"

"Sounds great! I should get back to Jules anyways."

They both split up, and it didn't take long for Rose to arrive at her girlfriend's apartment. She took out her key- custom made to be painted pink with purple flowers along it- and opened the door, welcoming the rush of smells that came at her, reminding her that she was home.

Making sure to be quiet, she set down her school things on the coffee table and walked to the back room. She cracked the door open, and saw the lump that was Juleka beneath the bed's sheets.

"Jules, I'm back," she whispered, entering quietly and shutting the door behind her just so.

"Mm, welcome home," Juleka mumbled, shifting just so her eyes could peer up at Rose.

"Thanks, love," Rose breathed, climbing back into the bed beside her significant other. Her hand snaked around Juleka, the fabric of her pajamas making her feel even more comfortable. She barely noted that they were hers.

Rose was almost asleep again, her eyelids heavy and her breathing evening out, when she heard Juleka say, "You look really aesthetically pleasing in my stuff." She smiled and snuggled further into her girlfriend as sleep overcame her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may be a little confusing, but in this chapter, it is implied that Rose and Juleka don't have sex because neither of them are ready for it. The implication that they do was embarrassing and awkward for Rose.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/161420455609/jules-and-roses-julerose-june-2  
> Prompt calendar here: http://loosescrewslefty.tumblr.com/post/160333936382/i-really-wanted-someone-to-do-this-as-a-calendar


End file.
